dgraymanfandomcom-20200223-history
The Rewinding City Arc
The Rewinding City Arc is the fourth story arc of the D.Gray-man series, which is written and illustrated by Katsura Hoshino.Lenalee and Allen are on another mission- this time to a city that seems to be stuck rewinding on the same day. People on the outside can get in- but no one can get out. The order thinks that there is an innocence at work and they are to check it out. Indeed, they meet the only person unaffected, a certain Miranda Lotto. Their situation takes a major bend, however, when they meet a Noah- Road Kamelot. It spans from chapter 19 until chapter 26 and from episode 9 until episode 13. Summary Encounter of Miranda We are introduced to Miranda Lotto, a young woman trapped in a timeloop in her city.She is attacked by an Akuma and saved by Allen Walker . She is the only one who acknowledges the phenomenon and she starts to become to be really troubled. At first fleeing, she finally meets Allen and Lenalee and they're discuss of the situation in a coffee. Then they are attacked by three level 2 Akumas. Meanwhile, Noah Road Kamelot enters the city. She orders the akumas to retreat and the exorcists and Miranda go to her home. They figure out that her clockwork is the cause of the rewinding city and is probably an innocence and Miranda her accomodator. She wished in her misfortune that tomorrow would never come and the Innocence granted her. They then proceed to find her a job so she can find her place and be in order to let the Innocence make tomorrow come. Unfortunately, an akuma steals the money of the circus she was engaged in and Lenalee and Allen go and chase him. Miranda is left alone complaining that her Clockwork is the Innocence, letting Road overhear her words. On their side, Allen and Lenalee ferociously fight the three akumas but are finally defeated. In Road's Dimension An unconcious Allen awakens to realize that his anti-akuma arm and Miranda's are nailed down to the wall with candles. Road has captured them and dressed Lenalee like a doll and locked them in her dimension. Road explains him what Noah are to the horror of Allen. She then proceeds to show him how human but special she is before stabbing his eye with her candle. Allen tries to attack Road but he has to fight the 3 akumas and is quickly overwhelmed. It's at this moment Miranda activates her innocence. The clockwork heals Allen wounds and she does the same for Lenalee. Road orders to one of the akumas to self-destruct, a thing that would destroy the soul of the akuma. Allen rushes to destroy it himself before it happens but Lenalee stops it and saves him from the explosion. Lenalee and Allen they manage to destroy the 2 remaining akumas while Road is laughing. Allen then can't bring himself to shoot her with his innocence as she is a human before the leaves the place. The fight is over, Miranda has to desactivate her innocence which restores all the wounds of the two exorcists. Allen and Lenalee are taken back to the Order while Miranda gets ready for her new job of exorcist. Story Impact * Miranda Lotto is introduced. * Road Kamelot is introduced. * This is the first encounter of Allen and the Noah Family (besides the Millennium Earl). * Allen's cursed eye is rendered unusable. * Miranda Lotto is found to be an accomodator and joins the Black Order. Navigation Category:Story Arcs